Two Halves of a Whole
by FallenUnicorn
Summary: A story of love, issues, family, and drama as a new member of the Kaiba family, Isaac is introduced. Shounen-ai. 5 years after the events of YuGiOh! take place.
1. Chapter 1

Two Halves of a Whole – Chapter 1

It was another typical day. Sunny. Summer. Hot. Humid. Sticky. Maybe it wasn't so usual. Or the fact that Yugi was inside his gameshop, where it was nice and cool, unaffected by the aridness of the day outside. So it seemed like any other usual day to him at least.

Yugi was sitting at the counter on a stool, cross legged, casually dressed in a black tank top, tight black shorts, sandals, and of course, his signature chains. His nails were a shade of dark purple – that of the Dark Magician. He always wondered why people looked at him funny about his nails. Well, they no longer looked at him too funny anymore. They used too. He sighed as he looked up from the Duel Monsters catalogue he was flipping through.

So much had happened in the past five years. Yugi slowly closed his eyes and leaned back on his stool, up against the wall behind him. He thought about all of the events that had occurred. Everything was a blur. It was too much. It couldn't have been possible that five years had already passed?

One of the first major shockers was Mokuba's transition. It honestly didn't surprise Yugi that much back in the day. Mokuba had always seemed to have that feminine touch to him, more caring, but not quite in that boy-ish way. Sure, Yugi was similar to Mokuba back when he was his age...but not quite like that. It was a difficult trait to describe, it had no descriptors attached to it, no nothing, it was simply an air, an aura that enveloped him.

It was one of those rare times in which Kaiba would entrust Yugi with such information. Yugi was one of the first to know the full story – once it got out it spread like wildfire. However, Kaiba described to Yugi those years ago some of the pains the brothers went through – the secrecy, intimidation, the emotions of it all. Yugi chuckled to himself. 'A rare moment of emotion for Kaiba,' Yugi thought. What a treat. But according to that tale Mokuba hid her true identity from her brother, to avoid the rejection. She was his only family, how could she do that to him? 'Hmm, pronouns,' Yugi thought again. That was another thing to get used to – a change in pronouns from 'he' to 'her' – it was too sudden, Yugi had always known Mokuba as a 'he.' It was still difficult to refer to her as a 'her.' She still wore boy clothes of course. Yugi wondered why though, he thought the siblings had gotten over their differences. 'Or have they...' Yugi questioned.

It brought him to another moment in time. Something not as significant of course, and really wasn't that surprising. Ryou Bakura decided to 'come out,' to everyone. When Ryou finally decided to tell everyone, he was so nervous, trembling to the bone, shivering with pure fear. But he got the response of, 'we already knew.' Yugi thought that perhaps Ryou felt a mix of relief and anger. Relief that nobody seemed to care, yet at the same time, anger that nobody seemed to care. And that everybody, 'already knew.'

Yugi smiled. Ryou's coming out had only brought Yugi himself to come out...to himself. After seeing how Ryou was still treated the same, how it was ok, Yugi decided to explore his own curiosities about the same sex. It was a new experience for him, but after dating Tea for a while nothing ever seemed complete. Something was missing very much. He cared for her, but he felt that perhaps he had given in to the demands of society. Long story short, he realized he was gay, came out, and never dated women again. He had been single ever since.

Yugi moved away from this pain (it had been how long – 2 or 3 years? He couldn't remember. It was all a big blur) and moved on to happier memories. He remembered Serenity went to Canada for a while to study at University on an exchange program of sorts. She came back with a girlfriend. It was quite obvious Serenity was a lesbian of course, she never took interest in Duke or Tristan. Yugi chuckled at the memory of how the two boys reacted to this new 'girlfriend.' A mix of relief, shock, and depression.

Serenity's girlfriend's name was Miriam Rosen. A sweet, Canadian girl, short in nature, slightly heavier than the rest (but not fat by any means), bouncy curly brown-gold hair, stunning hazel eyes with pale skin. She had a very bubbly personality, open arms and willing to try anything new. Except boys. Both were positively repulsed by males. Well, it was an over exaggeration, but it got the point across.

The final piece to the puzzle was the return of Marik Ishtar. He decided to come back. Yugi wasn't sure with all the explicit details about his return but it boiled down to him hooking up with Ryou, and the two of them living happily ever since.

It struck Yugi as odd as to how many of his friends turned out to be homosexual. It was weird, it was queer, and he loved it. He supposed that young people tend to congregate together based off of certain personalities and other common interests...perhaps homosexuality was a theme amongst his friends and they all sought each other out unknowingly. It was odd how that worked out. He often wondered about his other friends and their orientation – Joey in particular. Ever since he had done that drag performance back in high school he always wondered...

The door jingled. Yugi opened his eyes and returned to sitting in a "normal" position on the stool. Not leaned up against the wall but flat on the ground. He still kept his legs crossed, arms now coming to a rest on the counter so he could lean forward to greet the guests into his shop.

"Hey Yugi!" It was Miriam. Serenity was wrapped around her arm, smiling brightly. Yugi enjoyed visits from Miriam and Serenity, they were always so sweet and pleasant to be around, unlike some people. "Why hello girls," Yugi responded, grinning back. "What can I do for you two today?"

"We want to introduce you to somebody!" Miriam jumped back pulling Serenity along with her, to allow the tall figure to walk up to the counter to meet Yugi. Yugi hadn't noticed this person walk in. And he wondered why? Was he that distracted today? He had almost dozed off earlier, however the figure standing in front of him was tall.

Almost too tall, in fact.

He found himself looking at this tall, slim figure of slightly tan complexion with a brunette hair arranged in a familiar way. The outfit seemed off, but Yugi paid no attention now to that. After scouring the slim, tall body (who's hand was on his hip, and hip slightly skewed to the side), he found his gaze resting upon sapphire eyes.

Yugi chuckled. "Miriam, are you trying to pull something here? I already know Kaiba, honestly. I am impressed though that you managed to talk him into doing something like this, I mean he's not an easy fellow to deal with..."

"I'm not Kaiba!" the Kaiba look-a-like said in a voice identical to the real Kaiba's. "My name is Isaac! Isaac Rosenbloom, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he extended his hand for a warm handshake with Yugi.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Halves of a Whole – Chapter 2

Yugi looked at the hand outstretched before him, confused and unsure of what to do. He smiled weakly and cautiously brought his hand up, finally clasping it with Isaac's hand. Yugi noted the warmth of Isaac's hand, the firm grip, but not rough, unlike Kaiba's. Yugi continued to gaze into those giant, sapphire eyes. He didn't feel like they were piercing into him, scrutinizing any possible weaknesses he might have, something Kaiba would do. No, these eyes were warm, welcoming, curious in fact to this new, strange counter boy in front of him. There was no threat, nothing that could harm Yugi. Yugi smiled. This was not Kaiba.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for another person; I can see you are in fact not him," Yugi said gently to the newcomer, allowing his defences to come down to the previous threat.

"Oh it's quite alright, I've been getting quite a lot of that lately – people keep yelling at me! But I don't blame them," Isaac responded with a warm version of Kaiba's tone. "In fact, I am actually here to meet this Kaiba person you speak of." Isaac's smile widened even further into a gleeful grin, his eyes lightening up with excitement like that of a child. "I heard he's quite the charmer."

"Oh, quite," Yugi said sarcastically, shifting to get up off his stool so he could stand and face his friends. Yugi disliked being behind a counter and having to talk to peers, it felt unnatural. "But you have to realize Kaiba has fought many demons, and still struggles to get over many of them. He may be cold, but he has a heart somewhere in that large cavity of a chest he has."

"Well obviously he must, because Isaac here has that exact same chest cavity size Kaiba has, and his heart fits just perfectly fine inside!" Miriam said, springing lightly away from Serenity next to Isaac, and placing a hand on his chest, right where his heart is. Isaac looked down at the small figure below him and chuckled, "Oh, Miriam..."

"How would you know Isaac has the same size chest Kaiba has?" Yugi asked openly. He shifted his gaze to focus on Isaac, scanning the entirety of his body, head to toe. Indeed, he looked exactly like Kaiba, it was flawless. But looking further into his posture, eyes and facial expression, Yugi could see it was not Kaiba. He had heard of two people looking almost completely alike but not being related at all. Yet the resemblance was almost uncanny, Miriam was right, Isaac's dimensions seemed to fit Kaiba's slender frame perfectly.

As Yugi scrutinized the Kaiba look-a-like standing before him, he noticed the figure becoming visibly uncomfortable with the elongated stares, shifting his feet restlessly. At that moment Yugi felt a jolt, a surge of electricity pulsate through his veins for a brief instant in time. His stomach fluttered as the jolt passed through, making him suddenly conscious of what he was doing, and his own actions around this strange...attractive new comer. He fixed his gaze into Isaac's eyes, those familiar, distant, warm eyes. His heart skipped a beat, distracted with the intoxicating allure of warmth yet a new sensation of nervousness present. Why hadn't he been attracted to this sort of physique before? It was beautiful...Kaiba looked exactly like this...why hadn't he felt this electric sensation with that man? The two were identical. That was when something hit him from the back of his head like a brick – a realization? Had he really been this tired to not think of this earlier?

"You're not...wait...are you really related to Kaiba?" Yugi stammered, his velvet eyes widening with shock, distracted by this new idea. Isaac's body relaxed at the break of the stare, nervousness leaving his eyes replacing it with only more warmth and a new grin slowly spreading on his face.

"I am very much related to Kaiba...you could say was very much attached to him." Isaac responded with a joking tone in his voice.

"You're his twin?"

Isaac placed a hand on his hip and whipped brown locks lightly around his head, and returning his ever glowing eyes upon Yugi's gaze of amazement. "Yup. In fact I am his identical twin – we were actually conjoined at birth. Funny how we shared the same womb yet never remembered each other long enough to have 'met!" Yugi suddenly noticed the slight Canadian accent coming through the warm Kaiba-tone, along with many fluctuations creating a sing-songy, rounded out "ou's" and that familiar tone certain men had. Was it possible he was...no he had to hold off on asking. It was rude.

"Conjoined? Why were you two separated?" Yugi asked in amazement, "oh, but I hope it's alright I'm asking, I realize these are all quite personal questions." Yugi wanted to be polite to the lovely newcomer.

"No, it's quite alright, it's really not all that personal...to me anyways. It fascinates me every time I tell it, and how I came to be where I am now, in this spot." Isaac responded with glee in his eyes, prepping for a story. "I'll try to make it simple. Before we were born our parents knew they were having twins – however they also knew they could not afford two children, only one was feasible with the sort of money they had at the time. They sought out a young couple who couldn't have children of their own, and found the people who are currently my mother and father. However, it was only until later on during the pregnancy that doctors were able to detect that we were even conjoined – we were conjoined at the stomach, around the navel area. Thankfully, we shared no vital organs, just some skin and flesh." Isaac stopped here and grinned sheepishly, "both of us have a scar on our stomachs. It's a nice patch of skin that's a different shade from the rest, but it has always served as a reminder that I have a twin somewhere out in the world. Anywho, I'm getting off topic. So we were born through caesarean section, and because our biological parents could not afford the separation surgery, as I was already signed off to the couple, my current adoptive parents were kind enough to pay for it so they could take me home, and Seto could go with our biological parents. We were separated at after three days of being born. Incredible, huh?"

Yugi's eyes widened in amazement. He also suddenly noticed he had somehow migrated closer to the figure emanating positive energy and warmth. So this Kaiba look-a-like was Kaiba. But also wasn't. Genetically, he was identical to Kaiba, yet a completely different person. "That is quite an incredible story, is Kaiba aware of any of this?"

"To be honest, I have no clue as to what he knows. But, I have come into contact with Mokuba who is supposed to meet me here soon, another little sister I had no idea I had! But Mokuba didn't tell me what Seto knows or doesn't know. She was way to excited to meet me, after I told her my story and of course, provided the supporting documents and proof. It was slightly odd, I've never met someone so sceptical." Isaac looked down, slightly concerned about the implications of this.

"It's not Mokuba who is sceptical, it's Kaiba. Mokuba knows his brother much better..."

"Her. Her brother. I know Mokuba is trans, get the pronouns right!" Isaac said warmly to Yugi, raising his hand and letting it fall gently onto Yugi's shoulder, looking into his mesmerized velvet eyes.

The sensation of Isaac's hand on Yugi's shoulder was more than electrifying, Yugi lost his train of thought for a split second in time, overcome with a strange warmth and many desirable urges. He could feel blood rushing to two distinctive parts of his body, one being his face and the other...he quickly snapped out of this, face visibly bright red and said, "oh, yes, erm, my mistake! Her brother. Kaiba typically doesn't believe anything of what anybody says first time around. Everything seems to need proof."

Isaac smiled sheepishly and let his hand drop, shifting his eyebrows slightly at Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but wonder what this meant, he didn't even know if Isaac went that way...however Isaac's attire was far from straight, much too flamboyant with fiery flame. "I understand," Isaac said, shrugging slightly. "Mokuba seems like quite a sweetheart though, I'm excited to meet her! It's always fun to meet new people you're connected to in some intricate way, always a thrilling experience." Isaac turned his head and glanced at Miriam and Serenity, arms wrapped around each other's waists and Serenity's head cuddled up against Miriam's shoulder. Isaac returned his gaze to Yugi, his brilliant sapphire eyes darting downwards and coming back up again to meet anxious velvet eyes.

"Are you friends with Dorothy?" Isaac asked devilishly.

"What?" Yugi asked. He was very lost by such an odd question.

Isaac laughed, "Damn, you haven't heard that question? What I'm asking is are you gay, silly!"

"Oh! Yes, I am, but I don't see the connection..." Yugi trailed off, when there was the clatter of the door at the front of the store, and a petite raven-haired figure with dark wide eyes gazing staring with shock right at Isaac.

"Wizard of Oz, Dorothy, North American reference." Isaac quickly told Yugi, "I would respond that I am friends with Dorothy," he said and added with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Halves of a Whole – Chapter 3

The raven-haired figure clad in a loose black t-shirt and jeans that had just entered the store had her eyes wide open with disbelief. "Isaac?" she squeaked out in a high-pitched voice.

Isaac looked over at her and grinned warmly. "That would be me," he said. "I take it you are Mokuba?"

"Ooh! Umm, yes!" she stammered. She perked up and swiftly approached Isaac to examine him closer. "You look just like Seto! Except for your clothes of course..."

Yugi turned his attention to Isaac's attire, previously distracted by his charming personality. The slim young man had chosen to wear a pink tank top, blue jean ripped shorts that reached to his mid-thigh, flip-flops for sandals, and a wide variety of jewellery: a peace sign choker necklace, multiple hemp and threaded bracelets tied around his right wrist, and finally a sparkling white stud in his left earlobe. As Yugi scanned Isaac's attire he also noticed some black ink engraved into his tan complexion just over his left shoulder. "And perhaps with the exception of a tattoo?" Yugi added on to Mokuba's sentence.

Isaac jerked his head to Yugi – back to Mokuba, and finally again to Yugi. He exhaled with some laughter and turned around so everyone could get a better look at the designs permanently engraved into his skin. It consisted of a few sakura flowers, with petals flowing lightly around them. Right on the edge to the side of the design, scrawled in a sort of quick hand like fashion were the words, "Monster Love." It seemed as if only 15 seconds passed before Isaac quickly turned around and said, "I have two more, but they are much, much harder to find." He faced Mokuba and shrugged his shoulders. "So! When are we meeting your brother?"

Mokuba giggled. "I told him to meet me at here at one. " She glanced at the clock hanging over the head store counter. It read 12:45. "He should be here in 15 minutes. I told him I had a surprise to show him! He doesn't know you're here. He's under the impression that you might have a new special card to show him, Yugi."

Yugi glanced up to the ceiling and chuckled deeply. "And I wonder what his reaction will be to find no card, but instead a brother? He's not one to take things lightly."

"I know, but I had to get him to come out here and meet Isaac. There really aren't many things that will get him to come out of his office during the day. They have to meet! The similarities are just too much to not notice, people will start saying things if they don't meet soon."

Yugi nodded. "I'll give you that much." He turned his attention back to Isaac. "So while we're waiting, mind giving us a quick synopsis as to where you're from, what you do, anything like that?"

Isaac leaned against the counter behind him, sapphire eyes lighting up. "Well, as you know I hail from Canada. I met Miriam a long time ago, back in high school, we've been best friends ever since. My second best friend Serenity I met while in University, and now my best friends are together!" He shoved the two snuggling girls lightly and was met with a giggle and a light slap on the arm. He smiled. "And what am I doing with my life? I'm a dancer. I'm opening up a dance studio here, and teaching some classes at the local University."

Miriam separated from Serenity to make an interjection, "but he is one, fucking smart kid."

"Oh, Miriam, really...please..."

"No, I'm serious!" Miriam exclaimed. "He's made Dean's Honour Roll for all his time at University, also in high school, and from what his parents have told me he's a child genius."

"Oh! Just like Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, hands coming together to make a slight 'slap!' "Seto was a child prodigy too, it's why we were adopted out of the orphanage to begin with."

"Then I'm curious," Yugi said, "why did you choose to do dance?"

Isaac sighed. "I get that question alot." He stood to his full height with his gleaming sapphire eyes filled with determination. Yugi could slightly see the outline of his chest muscles as Isaac inhaled deeply. "It's my passion. I love to dance, to entertain, to bring joy to other people. I love being able to express myself through the motions of my body, using my body as a guide to release my inner thoughts and feelings. It's really a great way to feel at peace with yourself, one with your body and this world. I know I'm smart, but I believe to be happy in life you have to do what you love. And I love dancing and performing."

Mokuba stared at him in awe, "But you could do so much with your life! You could have gone out there and become the most successful person in the world, make a lot of money...do anything!"

"But I am the most successful person in the world, Mokuba." Isaac walked over to where Mokuba was standing, and crouched to become level with her. "I am successful because I am happy. Money doesn't buy you happiness. Well, for some people it might, but not me. For me...to have...this ability to express myself this way. To do what I really love. That makes me happy. And that's what makes me a successful person. "He returned to his full height and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "And you should do the same."

Mokuba stared up at her new big brother, slightly taken aback by what he had just done. Not in a bad way...in a good way. Isaac had actually come eye level to her, making her his equal. He parted wisdom and advice, not an order. He told her to be happy...he told her to do what she loved. During her transition there was so much denial. There still was. She was afraid to go out and do things that made her happy again. It was why she still wore boy clothes, to try and keep the denial for Seto. But here was a carbon copy of her first big brother, telling her the opposite, being the opposite. A smile fluttered across her face.

"Hey...can we...go to the mall sometime? There's...something I've always wanted to do..." Mokuba sheepishly said. "I mean...this is if you like the mall...I know some guys...hate it..."

"Are you kidding me, I fucking love the mall. Clothes shopping is my specialty."

Mokuba perked up and looked up to greet Isaac's warm smile with one of her own. "Great! Say...this weekend?"

"I'm not doing anything, sounds like some great sister-brother bonding time to me!"

Mokuba laughed lightly and twirled once. She was going to finally do something that made her happy!

"Oh, to add on to his intense dancing skills...going back to that," Serenity injected, putting one finger up, "he can also sing really well. I mean really well."

A light clatter at the door. "Really? I find that hard to believe because Seto can't sing at all!" Mokuba giggled aloud.

"Nobody asked for your opinion or made you judge, Mokuba," a voice said as it broke the laughter with its chilling, angry tone.

"Ah! Seto...sorry..."

And there he was. Seto Kaiba, standing in the doorway, staring intently at Isaac with one eyebrow slightly raised.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Halves of a Whole – Chapter 4

The elite duelist entered, moving away from the doorway of the gameshop, his piercing cobalt eyes raking over every inch of Isaac's body, unimpressed, "Do you really think I'm going to take this seriously?"

"Um..Seto," the raven-haired female stuttered, "this is Isaac. I brought you here to meet him, and he's -"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Kaiba injected sharply. "I've seen the imposters before. I know there are people who imitate me. What makes me think that he is any different?" The sleek CEO turned on his heel and headed back towards the door. "If you really are that desperate to get me out of my office Mokuba, you can at least try asking. It doesn't hurt to talk once in a while."

"But..." Mokuba sighed. She cast her eyes downwards, looking at her feet. Boy shoes. It was true she wanted to hang out with her big brother. It was true she would try to get him to come out of his office. It was true she tried to keep him happy by pretending to still be a boy, but with boobs. But this one time, the one time she was doing something for someone else's sake, and not her own, she is shot down. She feels a failure.

Isaac turned his head to his newly found sister and caught the glint of a tear. Thinking quickly on his feet he looked back at the obviously frustrated CEO, "Why don't you take your shirt off then?"

Mokuba glanced up at Isaac. Kaiba stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me?" his voice chilled the air.

"I can guarantee you that you have a circular shaped scar on your stomach."

Kaiba looked over his shoulder right at Isaac. True, he was very much like him, in fact, identical. Usually the imposters failed to get every detail right; there was always something that gave them away. Isaac was different. He knew about the mark. For the longest time Kaiba was always told it was a birth mark, however it was only at a recent doctor's visit that it was revealed to him it was a scar. It was slightly ironic for he had went to the doctor's to see if he could get his 'birth mark' removed, yet the doctor merely told him it was already a scar, not a birth mark at all, so removing it would defeat the purpose. Imposters never knew about this information. Nobody knew about it except for him, Mokuba, and the doctor. Nobody. Mokuba wouldn't dare tell anybody, Kaiba knew that. Nobody knew.

"How would you know that? You don't have the proof."

"Unless you take off your shirt. Then I'll have proof."

Kaiba snorted. "I'm not taking my shirt off for anybody, good day."

"Ah, so you don't wish to disprove me?"

A growl. "I just don't want to take my shirt off, thanks."

"But you can't disprove me if you don't take off your shirt. To convince you further – "Isaac took off his tank top in one, swift motion and handed it to the flustered Yugi, "take a look at my scar."

"And what if I don't care to look? I have better things to do today."

"Gosh quit being so STUBBORN Seto!" Mokuba had snapped, frustrated, tears threatening to cascade down her olive complexion, "you NEVER consider other people's feelings and you think the world revolves around you! I know you are the CEO of your own company, but that doesn't give you the RIGHT to trample all over other people! Isaac came all the way out here from Canada not ONLY to live here but to also meet YOU because he's your fucking TWIN! GOSH!" Mokuba inhaled. Exhaled. Repeat.

Mokuba always seemed to touch Kaiba's weak spot. Even though the two had been through some rough times, Kaiba was eager to prove he still loved her, even if he was in denial. He couldn't turn away from this, he didn't want to further break an already weakening bond between his...sister. He turned, walked right up to Isaac, and looked down.

There it was, a somewhat circular shaped scar. It had some slight irregularities, however, it seemed to mimic his own well enough. Almost too perfectly. With the same shapes and lines...the details were so fine. Nobody could replicate that, nobody knew about it, not even Mokuba could. Kaiba brought his cold, shocked colbalt eyes to meet Isaac's warm sapphire ones. This could not be happening. It made too much sense. The scar. Isaac. The looks. Everything.

He couldn't have a twin. There could only be one Kaiba, and that was him, Seto Kaiba. There wasn't enough room in the world for two.

Much less, not room for an extremely flamboyant Kaiba. He certainly didn't want to be confused with the likes of Isaac.

"I want a DNA test," Kaiba fumed. "I want a DNA test and I want it done now."

"Is that going to involve a needle?" Isaac said as a nervous smile played at his lips.

"What do you think, a DNA test requires blood, figure it out." Kaiba whipped out his phone.

* * *

Isaac and Mokuba found themselves waiting in the waiting room of the family doctor's office. It took Kaiba no time at all to schedule an appointment, after all it was the private family doctor. Isaac sat nervously in his seat, fidgeting, unable to keep still.

"I know he's rough at first..." Mokuba started, "but you'll get to like him! He'll warm up to you...I hope."

Isaac nodded, "I'm not worried about him, I know it must be rough to meet someone who looks just like you proclaiming they are your twin." The nurse stepped into the room, "Isaac?" she called out. "Hey – " Isaac said speaking to Mokuba again, "can you...come back with me? I get a bit nervous around needles."

"Sure! But aren't you a bit old to be afraid of something like that?" Mokuba asked.

"Well..." Isaac said, nervously laughing, while standing up. His eyes became slightly shaded as he turned to walk back with Mokuba. There was something dark he was hiding.

"Hello Isaac! Alright, I'm just going to have you come back with me and I'm going to take a blood sample to give to the doctor. He's already received Mr. Kaiba's sample. If I can just have you sit here please," the Nurse pointed to a seat for Isaac to sit in, inside of a small room with the door closed. Isaac inhaled deeply.

He watched her as she prepared the cylinders, needles, the thingymajig...he stopped thinking. He couldn't think. His breath was catching short. His eyes were focused on only one thing – the needle in its packaging, ready to stab him. He shuddered. Mokuba patted Isaac's shoulder, "you'll be fine! It's really not that bad."

Isaac smiled. To Mokuba it wasn't that bad. To him...needles had a different story. Mokuba knew nothing, Isaac had a good reason for many of his problems.

The nurse came forward and sat down on a stool in front of him, "alright, give me your right arm please..." she said. Reluctantly, Isaac handed his forearm to her. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. "I can see you're a bit nervous! Its ok, it'll be over really quickly. And it'll only pinch, I promise. It'll help if you look away."

Isaac nodded. His mouth was frozen, as she was already unwrapping the needle. He hardly noticed that she had put the alcohol on his skin. What was she doing? He couldn't think, there was just the needle, his heart, breathing – and the needle. He could feel panic race in his mind. He squirmed in his seat away from the nurse and needle. "Isaac," Mokuba said, "look at me. Just look at me." Isaac turned his head. Yeah, Mokuba, he would look at Mokuba. "I'm right here with you, it'll be over soon."

He nodded, and smiled, looking at Mokuba, as Mokuba was telling him over and over to look at her. Mokuba thought it was silly that she had to consol a 20-something year old about a needle, but she did it anyways – until Isaac screamed. It was then she realized Isaac had one serious phobia.

* * *

Isaac and Mokuba found themselves back in the waiting room with Kaiba, awaiting the results. Isaac had a hand over the bandaid on his right arm, where the needle pierced him. He could still imagine the needle in him, the image penetrating his mind. He never actually saw the needle in the office pierce him, but he could imagine it perfectly well, coupled with the hideous sensation he felt. Tremors would rock him now and then.

Mokuba felt bad for judging him earlier. She felt that maybe it was a petty fear he had, something that by the end they could just laugh about and say, "see! That wasn't so hard!" But it turned out the opposite. Isaac broke down, freaked out. Mokuba had to hold his hand to get through what seemed an extremely long 30 seconds. But they made it through. A fear was one thing. A phobia was another. A really bad phobia. She held onto Isaac's hand.

Kaiba heard the scream resonate through the doctor's office. He was really hoping this man wasn't related to him, but had a sinking feeling in his gut.

The doctor stepped into the room. "Mr. Kaiba?" he called. Kaiba stood up and walked over to him. "I could already tell what the results were going to be before even doing this test," the doctor said smiling. "but Mr. Kaiba, Isaac is indeed, your long lost identical twin." The doctor turned to Isaac, "so that means you have a scar too on your stomach?" Isaac nodded. "Fascinating! I'd really like to see more about you just to see maybe some of the minor differences between the two of you...just for some genetic differences...really fascinating, I do lots of research in genetics and how genes express themselves..."

Kaiba sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. A twin. Great. This was going to take some getting used to.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Halves of a Whole – Ch 5

The following day, Kaiba invited Isaac to lunch, figuring he should get to know this new family member. Kaiba found out quite a bit about Isaac, and about himself. Isaac and he were separated at birth, only for Isaac to be adopted out by a lovely Canadian family. He grew up in Canada his whole life, living in Ontario for a bit, then moving to British Columbia. He met Miriam in high school and they became best friends. He's always been out of the closet, it was never a big deal he came out. He helped Miriam come out to her parents. After graduating high school he waited an extra year before going to University to study dance and science. Miriam moved here, he followed suit shortly after. Now he's here, teaching dance, and performing.

"So let me get this straight," Isaac pondered, after listening to Kaiba recount his childhood and recent events of duel monsters, "you never went to university?"

"Yeah, there a problem?" Kaiba countered curtly.

"No, it's just interesting. Someone who's as smart as you, I would imagine would have gone to university!"

"I don't need to. I run a multi-billion dollar company and can afford to live quite well."

"Well, what if something were to happen to the company – what if it just...fell apart? What if you lost your job?"

Kaiba snorted, rolling his eyes. "As if that would ever happen. Either way, I have such a high reputation in this city I could easily start another company, Kaiba Corp 2.0 so to speak."

Isaac let out a huff of disbelief at how his twin could be so arrogant. He pulled his phone out and started to write a new text, "and you're obsessed with duel monsters too?" Isaac asked Kaiba. "Gosh, you're such a nerd! But yet again, so am I, hah!" Isaac finished typing. His text read: 'Is Seto ALWAYS this arrogant?' He searched through his contacts, attached Yugi's number to the text, and pressed send. He looked back at Seto.

"I wouldn't call it much of an obsession but more of a passion. It's something you may not understand, the game has more meaning to me than anything else could give me."

"I think I might be able to understand, I have my obsessions too ya know." Isaac let a smirk play lightly at his lips. "I mean, my obsessions...or obsession rather, has great meaning to me. It's been a huge part of my life, who I am."

"And what is your great obsession?" Kaiba asked with one eyebrow raised. He was curious to hear this.

"Ever heard of Lady Gaga?"

"Lady what?"

"Gaga. Mother Monster. You know – the famous international pop singing sensation, disco stick?" Isaac's eyes widened in disbelief as Kaiba slowly shook his head 'no.' "WHAT?" Isaac nearly yelled in disbelief. "You're telling me you've NEVER heard of Lady Gaga? That's absurd! Ok, as SOON as I get a chance I am showing you some of her stuff, she's the real deal."

"So you're obsessed with a pop star. Isn't that a little cliché?" Kaiba was expecting something better than this.

"She's more than just a pop star you know. She's changed so many lives, including mine. She's helped me through some of my darkest times, through some of my most depressing times. She is one of the only artists I know of that connects with her fans on a much more personal level. I am a Little Monster and I am proud of it. Nobody can ever take that away from me, nope!" Isaac's phone buzzed in his hand, he looked down to check it.

"I don't see the point in obsessing over people who dedicate their lives to being fake to the world, just to get their name in lights. But I guess if it makes some people happy, then so be it. It's a waste of time."

Isaac sighed sadly. "You just don't understand. She isn't fake. With your ego it might take some time to get it through your head what exactly her message is."

'lol, yes, for as long as I can remember. But he has gotten better! It used to be much worse. But I fear his inflated ego is something that will never quite go away. But that's ok, because now we have you, the super nice version of Kaiba ;p ' Yugi's response read. Isaac chuckled.

'lol aww you're a sweetie. Well, guess I'll have to deal with it then, wish me luck!' Isaac texted back. His sapphire eyes returned to meet colbalt ones.

"Well it's been lovely chatting with you twin, but I must dash, I have to meet someone somewhere soon – I'll talk to you later then I guess?" Isaac said, as he was getting up to leave.

"See you around," Kaiba shot back. His eyes narrowed as he watched Isaac exit the restaurant.

Isaac received another text from Yugi. 'I'm sure you can do it, you're a strong person. Dinner tonight? Plz?' Isaac's heart skipped a beat as a smile played generously at his lips. He sent a quick message back, 'Sure! But come over to my place, I want to cook. =) '

He tucked his phone away quickly in his pocket when he approached the bus stop. His face was flustered a brilliant shade of red, his stomach full of beautiful butterflies.

* * *

Isaac met Mokuba at the mall for some gay brother-sister shopping time. Mokuba explained to Isaac that the goal of this trip was to help make her 'girly,' as she put it. She had been wearing boy clothes for so long and Isaac inspired her to do something for herself, but she needed help. She felt embarrassed going into stores and getting feminine clothing, because she hid her identity for so long, it affected her greatly.

It was perfect, Isaac knew his way around malls quite well, and helped navigate Mokuba to where the best clothing and deals were. He did more than just navigate, he helped select clothing for her to try on, telling her what would look flattering on her and what would not.

"How does this look?" Mokuba asked as she stepped out of a dressing room to show Isaac a yellow-red dress they picked out.

He looked at her for a minute, hmm-ing and scrunching his face. "It's not doing it for me, the colour doesn't look right. Try the purple and blue one on, I think that might go better. The cut is also different which will probably compliment your figure much better."

Mokuba nodded and trotted back into her dressing room. She found the dress Isaac was talking about – it had two 1-inch straps that went over the shoulders, it blended from blue at the top to purple at the bottom, knee-length, and flowed from the breasts down. She checked herself over in her personal mirror before stepping out to show Isaac, she felt good about this one.

"Oh, MUCH better Mokuba, I like this one alot. It's a definite yes. Wow." Isaac exclaimed.

"Really? You think so?" Mokuba asked eagerly. They had already bought a bunch of other clothes, but it never ceased to excite her whenever Isaac said he liked something.

"Yes, it really is. In fact, I think this is the dress you should put on right when you get home to show your other brother." They had agreed that once they got back to the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba would put on some of her new clothes and confront Kaiba, demanding acceptance. It was a big step but Isaac wanted to encourage this, Mokuba needed to be freed from everything holding her back to being the beautiful woman she wanted to be.

Mokuba grinned widely, "Alright! I think this is the last thing I have to try on too. I'll go get back into my other clothes."

Isaac smiled, "You hurry up now! Because I think we're almost done, but not quite, we still need to get you some new shoes to match with some of these things!" he winked at her.

Mokuba giggled as she ran back into her dressing room. Girl shoes! Finally!

* * *

Back at the Kaiba mansion Mokuba put on her new dress to show to her big brother. She was nervous, but she could do it.

"Now, you sure you can do this alone?" Isaac asked, concerned. He knew Kaiba wasn't too friendly, and was concerned for her well being.

"I'll be fine," Mokuba nodded. "I need to do this alone, I need to have him accept me."

"Alright then...you have my number if anything happens, ok? Please promise to call me when it's over with."

"I will, don't worry!" And with that Mokuba gave Isaac a huge hug. Isaac grinned and returned the warm hug, pulling away rustling Mokuba's neatly combed raven hair.

"Well, I better get going , I have some dinner to prepare for tonight!"

"Good luck!"


End file.
